Percy
by Lidi999
Summary: This story takes place right after The Son of Neptune. Annabeth's POV. Short story.


**WARNING: If you have not read and finished the Son of Neptune, then this will spoil it, well sort of.  
>I do not own any characters, all belong to Rick Riordan. <strong>

**Annabeth:**

We stepped off the ship, and all the Roman campers stared. I didn't care I was looking for one boy and one boy only.

"JASON!" A couple of kids screamed.

I shoved past them, where could Percy be?  
>"Annabeth, where are you going?" Leo asked, gripping my arm.<p>

"Where do you think! I'm going to find Percy!" I said shaking off his arm. Piper stepped in front of me.

"Do you think it's safe, to just go running through a camp we don't know." She asked.

"Leo sent the message didn't he, they know we come in peace!" I said turning on Leo.

Leo threw up his hands, "I swear I sent the message, Annabeth."

Piper rolled her eyes.

I pointed behind us, "Jason is welcome here."  
>Leo and Piper turned, Jason was being mashed into a hug by a girl.<p>

"But he comes from here, and he is not Greek." Leo said.

I marched forward, "Beside, Tyson is here. They didn't kill him."  
>"He didn't come with a war ship." Piper said as she trailed behind me.<p>

I pushed past all the Romans, all who stared at me.

One blonde boy, who all to much reminded me of Luke glared heavily at me as I ran past.

Then I spotted him. Percy wasn't looking at me. He was talking to the two kids he was standing with.

The boy had messy black hair. He was tall, and looked very strong. Though his face was soft, and rounded just like a baby's face.

The girl that was standing with Percy, had dark skin. She was very pretty. Her dark hair was curled around her face.

"There he is!" I cried, pointed both Piper and Leo looked.

"The tall buff one?" Leo asked.

"No, the other one." I said.  
>Percy looked up, our eyes met and the goofiest smile appeared on Percy's face. I walked to him, I some how knew, he knew who I was.<p>

"Annabeth!" He said, hugging me. I hugged him back.

"Percy!" I said, I could feel warm tears in my eyes.

"Don't cry." Percy said rubbing my cheek.

"I just missed you." I said.

"I missed you too." Percy said.

I kissed him on the lips. Percy blushed.

"Annabeth meet my Roman friends, Frank, son of Mars, and Hazel, daughter of Pluto." Percy said.

"Ares and Hades." I said.

"Yes, in your world." Hazel said, she shook my hand.

"This," I said pointing, "is Piper and Leo."

"Hello." Frank said.

"So Percy, you do remember everything, right?" I asked.

"Everything, yes."  
>"Ok then what did Clarisse do to you when you first got to camp?" I asked.<p>

Percy blushed, "Shoved my head in a toilet. I blasted her back with water." He muttered.

"Oh wow I would of paid to see that!" Frank cried.

Percy rolled his eyes.

Just the there was a scream of joy. A girl had her arms wrapped around Jason's neck.

Jason looked shocked.

"What happened?" Frank asked the nearest camper.

"She kissed him." The girl whispered.  
>"Lucky Reyna!" Her friend laughed.<p>

I rolled my eyes, "Looks like Jason was missed badly."

"HEY!" Percy cried.

"I missed you," I said, "But I'm not so sure about the rest of camp."  
>Percy stuck out his tongue.<p>

"So..." Hazel said.

Percy rolled his eyes, "Hazel, don't even start, can't we just put that behind us?"  
>"Put what?"<br>"The quest about the Prophecy of the Seven." Hazel said.

"Oh my Gods, have you figured it out?" I asked.

"Yes." Percy grunted.

"Who are the seven?" I asked.

Percy held up his hand, "You, Hazel, Frank, Piper, Leo, Jason, and me. We have to go find the doors of death. Yippee."

"But not today?" I asked.

Percy nodded, "Not yet."  
>"ROMANS A GREEKS!" A voice screamed, I turned around, the girl, Reyna was standing on a platform.<br>"LET'S GIVE A WARM WELCOME TO OUR NEW FRIENDS, AND SEND A BIG THANKS TO THE GREEKS FOR TAKING CARE OF JASON!"  
>A huge cheered roared through the crowd. I clapped. Jason was standing on the edge of the platform, his hands tucked into his pockets he was blushing.<br>I laughed, Percy took my hand.

"I really did miss you." He said, leaning his chin against my shoulder.

"I know Seaweed Brain." I said.

"My nickname." He whispered.

"Yep."  
>"You're Wise Girl." He chuckled.<p>

I rolled my eyes, "Why did he have to remember that!" I asked.

Percy shook his head, "Aw, come on Wise Girl."  
>I laughed. "Only for you Seaweed Brain."<p>

The crowd was cheering. I smiled.

"Look!" Hazel cried pointing.

The sun was slowly dropping over the hill, it lit the camp grounds orange.

"Wow." I said, stars started twinkling in the sky.

"That's really pretty, just like you." Percy said.

"Oh you!" I said grabbing him into a kiss.

Percy laughed when I let go and looked at Frank, "I knew that would work, she is all about the cheesy compliments."

I socked Percy in the arm.

"Ow." He moaned.

I rolled my eyes.

"Percy Jackson, when are you going to learn?" I asked.

Percy laughed, "Never."

"Oh dear, Gods." I said shaking my head.

And together we watched as more stars joined the others, we knew we would have a dangerous task ahead, but right now, all I knew was I was glad I had Percy back.

I squeezed his hand, and he smiled at me. His eyes twinkled.  
>I took a deep breath and smiled back.<br>This was the perfect moment.


End file.
